


Creatures

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied!Adaar x Cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>"Oooh I hope you're still taking prompts you're I love the ones you've done before, if you are Qunari Inquisitor(male/female/other) Ironbull and Cass (maybe too) trying to find a creature that Bull can ride in armour(cause giant Qunari and all) god this feels too detailed an pushy sorry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures

Adaar groaned and rubbed his horns, trying to subdue the headache that had began several hours earlier when he and Cassandra had retreated to the library. Cassandra had looked up at his groan of pain, “Adaar?” she asked, dropping the thick book she was holding along with several pages of reports, and walking over to him softly, taking his hands away from his temples and horns, rubbing softly as he hummed in appreciation at her soft touch. 

"I’ve been looking for hours through reports and books on different creatures across Thedas." he grumbled, leaning further into Cassandra’s touch, ignoring Iron Bull’s huff of annoyance as he threw another book across the room. "Iron Bull has as well. Qunari aren’t exactly the… lightest of the races of Thedas, especially in that ridiculous armour Bull wears!" Adaar shot across the library, earning him a simpering glare from his fellow Qunari. Cassandra chuckled, and he knew she was thinking of their long haul to safety after she’d pulled him from the rubble of the explosion that had led to his appointment as Inquisitor. "And well, we’ve been looking for a creature that we could possibly train to be ridden." 

Cass’ hands stilled slightly, before resuming those amazing circles across his pounding temples. “Well we do know how well the last time you tried to ride a horse went.” she murmured, giggling quietly under her breath as she thought of Adaar sliding off the horse sideways, and the poor beast buckling under the sheer weight of its Qunari rider. 

Adaar sighed, nodding slightly and pulling the reports back towards him. “The elves have a beast known as a Red Hart, which we’ve inquired about, the beast seems quite strong, and hopefully if we pick the right one…” he paused, thinking about how thin the stags legs had looked the last time they’d encountered a Dalish convoy. He shook his head and leaned back, it was beginning to weigh on his mind now, he’d been searching for days, and Adaar was the kind of man who wouldn’t stop or back down until he had what he wanted… it had been how he’d won the woman behind him now. 

Iron Bull jumping up with a loud yell snapped him out of his thoughts, his Qunari counterpart rushed over to him, throwing a book down in his lap and tapping it insistently. “That one.” Bull spoke gruffly, crossing his arms over his broad chest, Adaar took one look down and burst into laughter, Cass took a quick look over her shoulder and put her head in her hands. 

"Bull the Bog Unicorn is a stupid old myth, there’s no way it exists!" Cassandra cried, trying to remain polite and courteous, but Adaar could see the twinkling of laughter behind her eyes, making him smile softly. 

"Besides!" Adaar interjected, "there’s no way in Thedas that that bag of bones could carry your backside around." He looked back down at the drawing, seeing the sword speared through the horses forehead and chuckled to himself, imagining Bull sitting astride the ‘Bog Unicorn’ before it collapsed into a pile of dust. 

With a roll of his eyes and a huff, Bull turned and strode from the library, though his goodnatured chuckles drifted back to Adaar’s ears as he opened the door, nearly falling over Leliana who’d rushed under his arm in her haste. 

Adaar shot out of his seat immediately, making to grab his sword that lay on the floor at his feet. “Don’t” Leliana smiled, motioning for Adaar and Cassandra to follow her. They threw each other a curious look before following Leliana out into the front courtyard. 

A grin split across Adaar’s face as he looked down at the squirming animal barely held back by Blackwall and Cullen. The lizard was massive, much larger than any horse, with strong powerful legs and feet. Adaar stared appreciatively at the long talons on each of the lizards large feet, then back up to the strange feathers that rested around its head, almost like a mane. 

Cassandra laid a hand on his arm, he turned seeing her grin and then throw him a nod, motioning towards the lizard. “It’s perfect.” Adaar said to his companions, who grinned in response.


End file.
